mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Django
He is a citizen of Portia. His outfit, sayings, and mannerisms, as well as the fact that he frequently practices with his sword outside of his cafe, all hint that he served as a knight or other sort of warrior in his past. He seems to now wish to simply live out a peaceful life running a cafe. Django owns The Round Table restaurant in Peach Plaza and has employed Sonia as his waitress. He claims that the "knights can always eat for free" there. He can often be found behind the counter at his restaurant, in front of the restaurant practicing with his sword, and sitting on a bench in Peach Plaza. Background A happy go lucky man who claims to be a former knight, although no one's sure if that's true or not. Django runs the Round Table restaurant, the biggest diner in town. He enjoys cooking and talking with his different customers, making him a popular figure in Portia. Django's also the source of most of the rumors in town, where does he source these rumors... no one knows. Personal Life Django was born on Spring of Day 15. Django claims to have formerly served as a knight in the past, to which his outfit, speech, and mannerism is that of a medieval knight. Django then settled in Portia to live a peaceful life as the brewmaster of Portia's popular diner, The Round Table. His greatest passion is knighthood, with cooking coming in second. To serve and make people happy is the meaning of his life. Django is one to speak of rumors, often telling his swordsman-in-training apprentice, Toby, about it. According to Django, there were legends about the shining apple, the crying plant and the pretty ghost girl living in the cemetery. Physical Appearance Related Characters is Friends with Sonia, who works as a waitress at his restaurant, The Round Table. He also can be found demonstrating sword-fighting techniques with Toby in front of the restaurant. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Sonia| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Toby is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule Django's typical schedule consists of working inside of the The Round Table or practicing with his sword outside of it. All times are in 24-hour format. Certain events may alter his schedule. At the end of the day, he returns home, which is located x. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. Monday= |-|Tuesday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store or restaurant ;Friend :Send gifts through the mail sometimes ;Good Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store or restaurant ;Lover :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Ohhoho, a new builder! Always nice to see young folks movin' in! If you need refreshments, I'm your man! Try this, it's on me this time! ;Stranger * A knight's sword is his justice and loyalty. The rest is just for show. Knights can always eat for free in my restaurant. Cheers! * Well if it isn't the young builder! Pull up a seat, what would you like to hear about today? * I enjoy training with you and Toby, it makes me feel young again. Hahaha! * I can see you have a lot of potential, keep up the hard work and you'll go far! Hahaha * Drop by the restaurant if you ever feel like chatting, I've got loads of stories to share. * If you find any good recipes out there, be sure to bring them by. I'm always trying to improve the menu. Hahaha! * Have you tried your luck in the game corner? I handpicked the prizes, so there's bound to be something good to win in there! Hahaha! |-|Missions= *Mission: Django's Sword: Can I get my new sword now? *Mission: The Bassanio Lift: It's hard to run a restaurant business when your customers aren't too sure about the safety of the water you use. *Mission: Power On: Hey, any progress with the electric box? My customers are starting to come after my neck. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * Instead of spaghetti, I'd rather have steamed, stewed, baked, or fried rice. * Highwind Fried Rice is the best fried rice that I've tried, Stewed Rice Meat Supreme is also pretty good. ;Ask about work *(Is it hard running The Round Table?) ** It is, but I'm facing it as a knight. So it is nothing, hawhaw. *(How's your restaurant going?) ** I'm not trying to get rich by it, just making a living is enough for me! So I'm happy if the customers leave satisfied. ***(People in Portia really love the food you serve.) **** And I strive to never let them down! ***(Well, you're the only sizable restaurant in town, it's not like there are choices.) **** True, true, but even if there are no competition, The Round Table will still strive to serve the best! My code of honor demands it! ;Casual talk * I've traveled everywhere and I must say I like Portia the best. Ethea's a little too intense, Duvos is too stuck up, Seesai has way too many people, and Atara takes itself way too seriously. WaHahaha!" ;Compliment *(Never knew you're such a great swordsman.) ** I used to be a knight, must be good at fencing. *(Your restaurant's great!) ** Knighthood and all that entails are my first passion, cooking is my other. Serving people and making them happy is the meaning of my life! |-|Friend= * Getting your take on menu ideas really helps get the creative thinking going. Thanks for always giving your honest opinion. * If you ever need advice, you can always come here. I promise to always have an open ear and plate of food for you. Hahaha * I'm used to listening to everyone's woes and trying to help, but there's not a lot of them that would listen to me like you do. Thank you for that. |-|Romance= ;Sweetheart * Knight training doesn't teach you anything about falling in love, not sure where to go from here. I guess you'll have to teach me O' great master hahaha. * Every time I hear your voice I can't help but smile.People must think I look like a loon, but I don't want this feeling to go away. * I find myself feeling disappointed if I don't see you at least once a day. So stop by the restaurant a lot okay? ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! * I find myself feeling disappointed if I don't see you at least once a day. So stop by the restaurant a lot okay? * Even though we're married, I'd still love to spar with you from time to time. Just to keep us from getting rusty. Hahaha! * If ever feel insecure about anything, know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens,we can accomplish so much together. * Being able to watch you enjoy my cooking everyday, fills me with such bliss. I better not overdo it or else you'll blame me for making you fat hahaha! ;Unhappy * It feels like we don't have that connection like we used to. What happened? * Perhaps, I was only thinking of myself and not realizing your feelings had drifted. I'm sorry. * Sorry I'm going to be busy at the restaurant for awhile. I need some time to think about what went wrong. |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * Don't cause any trouble for my customers now, or I'll have to ask you to leave. * I'm sure you'll find more thrilling company elsewhere than with an old knight like me. * It is my duty to show compassion and understanding even to my enemies. Now with that said, what would you like? |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I learned this recipe from an old master living in an old mountain ruins near Tall Sky. It's good isn't it? Hot and spicy! Gift |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Django is eligible for sparring. RPS Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Bowl of Rice and Spaghetti *Dislikes Sour Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Gallery Django.jpg DjangroReading.JPG|Django Reading a book at a bench at Peach Plaza Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors